Belleze Crinamorte
Belleze Renato Crinamorte was a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He was a type 1 vampire, the twin brother of Ariana Crinamorte. He was 109 years old and physically 21. He was a member of the Firelock Coven Guard but betrayed the coven, poisoning Tannith Reddan in an assassination attempt. He was then killed by Ariana. He was originally thought to have Precognition, but was later revealed to have a variation of Ability Absorption. Appearance Like all type 1 vampires, Belleze had ice-cold, hard, pale skin, which sparkled if exposed to sunlight. He was slight build, and just above average height. He had dark hair, but not as dark as Ariana's. His eyes were at first blood red, then orange and then a golden-brown, but he was killed before they turned completely golden. Abilities As a type 1 vampire, Belleze had enhanced speed, strength and reflexes, as well as almost impenetrable skin and the ability to heal himself using venom. He was almost immortal, able only to die if he were killed by supernatural teeth or nails, an ability or by a charmed weapon, and then had his body torn apart and burned to prevent healing and reforming. He would have been able to create new type 1 vampires by biting any human and infecting them with the venom. When he was first introduced, Belleze's unique ability was believed to be Precognition. Later, it was revealed that he truly had a variety of Ability Absorption, and had stolen the precognitive aspect of Time Sensing from Ariana by forcibly biting her on countless occasions. Another ability he had stolen in a similar manner was Mental Deception, which he then used to prevent others from realising his true loyalties. Ariana regained her full ability when he died, and it is possible that the vampire he'd gained the other ability from did too. Coven & Family Little is known of Belleze's original family. His parents would, of course, be deceased by now, and all siblings apart from his twin Ariana Crinamorte. It is not known if he had any children, or any living descendants or relatives. The family lived in Italy, just over a century ago. When he first appeared, Belleze was a member of the Defining Coven, the same strange, fractured coven as his sister and Adam Redford. He left this coven with the other 2, and joined the Firelock Coven Guard. However, he betrayed this when he poisoned Tannith Reddan, and he was executed for this. History Little too is known of Belleze's history. When he first appeared, he was very mysterious, not even named. He was a part of the coven who had called Tomas Reddan to them to warn him of an attack on Tannith which would use despair induction. Shortly afterwards, Tomas returned searching for prospective Guard members, and Belleze, Ariana and Adam all joined. He was a member of the Guard for a few months. Then Tannith was discovered to have been poisoned, and Ariana learned that Belleze was the culprit. She confronted him and they fought. Belleze seemed to be winning at first, nearly killing Ariana, until the trauma broke through her mental repression and exposed the fact that he'd repeatedly bitten her forcibly, and had stolen a part of her ability. This revealed betrayal gave her the strength to fight back and kill him. Etymology Belleze is an Italian name with a meaning linked to beauty and handsomeness, perhaps "beautiful city". This may be a reference to vampiric beauty. His middle name, Renato, is Italian meaning "reborn", and may refer to how he effectively gained a new life when he was transformed into a vampire. His surname is also Italian and means "death ridge". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1